


A Girl and her God

by alexcat



Series: spooktober challenge 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Thunder - Freeform, not really very surpenatural but gods are certainly not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Darcy waits for her god to return.





	A Girl and her God

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: thunder (what else could I do?)

Thunder had always scared her until she met him. He was thunder personified in the form of a man. 

Or a god. Things were a little hard to parse out when it came to that. He’d appeared in the dessert and thrown a whole world into confusion. Jane had loved him first, but Jane had not been there for him after everyone returned, after he’d changed. She had. 

She watched him fly away with Quill and waited for his return. 

It was fall, Halloween to be exact, and she was standing at the window of her apartment, looking out at the thunderstorm. Kids would have to be brave to weather the storms tonight for a few pieces of chocolate. 

And then she felt it. That pricking of her skin as a huge bolt of lightning lit up the sky. 

Darcy opened the door and stepped out in the pouring rain.

There he stood, He wore his familiar red cape and he was back in shape though there might have been a tiny bit of his paunch left, just enough to make him more lovable. And maybe a little human, though he clearly wasn’t. 

He held his arms open and she ran to him. 

“Let’s go inside. You can warm me up,” she told him as he lifted her and carried her inside the apartment. 

An hour later, she lay with her head on his bare shoulder. He was dozing and snoring a little. She’d never understood religion much, but maybe loving a god would give her some insight.

Maybe not. Maybe he was just a really sweet lover, no matter if he was a god. 

Either way, she thought she’d keep him for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
